1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection control system and more particularly relates to a connection control system for managing a data indicating a connection state of a communication terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
In association with the improvement of the Internet technique in recent years and the popularization of a mobile phone, an IP telephone and the like, a communication service has been diversified and enriched. As one example of the service, there is a presence service in which the state of a user is managed by a presence server, and such a state data (presence data) is provided to a different user, as disclosed in to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P2004-280229A). In the presence service, a first user operates a terminal to input a presence data such as a presence state, an absence state, an out-of-office state and a meeting state, and the presence data is transmitted to a presence server and registered on it. Thus, a second user can refer to it. Consequently, the second user can recognize the presence state of the first user and take various actions such as a visit appointment and calling in accordance with the recognition.
However, in the presence service in the conventional example, the user himself must operate the terminal to input and register the presence data. Thus, if the user forgets the registration of the presence data, its effect cannot be attained. Also, for the actions such as a calling state and a short absence, the presence data are not registered by the user himself in many cases. In such a case, the effect of the presence service is not attained. For example, even if the calling is performed with reference to the presence data, a partner cannot naturally respond to it if he is in the calling state.